fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkest Knight: Historical
Please Note: This is a work in progress and not complete. Dark Times Calendar and Timeline According to the Ashur, being the oldest of the races currently in the world, it is a time referred to simply as The Second Age. Though it is speculated by Ashen philosophers that it may be actually a later time period than this and that the Ashur have placed themselves as 'the first truly civilised peoples', nothing can be proven or discounted as Ashur (most noticably the Changelings) established this mandate and kept it in circulation thousands of years prior to the establishment of any of the Ashen races. CALENDARS Two distinct calendars exist in the world in the Dark Times saga. The Changerian Unification Calendar The oldest, and the most widely used calendar is that of the Changerian Unification Calendar, which was brought into effect 13,000 years ago when the Changelings unified after a great civil war. Dates in the Changerian Unification Calendar are represented by two letters (RC) and then the year. For example: RC 125 would be the 125th “Recorded Cycle” (year) after the great unification. Any dates before The Great Unification are marked as “Before Unification” and are depicted by the number of years leading up to the Great Unification followed by the letters BU. For example: 400 BU would be the 400th year before the Great Unification. Only the Ashur actually realise the extent of the age of the CHC, and even then most know it is just “old” – only the Changelings themselves have records that go back further than RC 1800. For the Ashen, then CHC has always “just been there” for a long as anyone can remember. (* RC0 is the same as -12750 IY, though the Imperial Calendar only goes back as far as -552 IY in their records) The Imperial Dawn Calendar Introduced 250 years ago by Emperor Olidavius I when the Empire of The Dawn was created, the Imperial Dawn calendar; often referred to as just “The Imperial Calendar” records the founding of the Empire as the year 0, or 0 IY (Imperial Year) and every date before that as simply year zero, minus. This calendar is used almost exclusively by Humanity, the only other race to officially recognise the Imperial Calendar are the Goblins of the Goblin Consortium. (Who also recognise the Changerian Unification Calendar). For example: 250 IY would be the 250th year recorded after the Empire was founded. -50 IY would be 50 years before the Empire was founded. '' (* 0 IY is the same as RC12750)'' TIMELINE, Ancient 50008 BU: (17,008 years ago) The Halting Of The Dead: As combined Ashur forces rally against the undead threat, old rivalries are set aside against a seemingly unstoppable enemy. Draconian and Landris warriors stage a massive defence against the swathes of undead in central Orlia, whilst the dwarves launch a daring attack against the Bone Citadel in Dorvach. With the other races holding back the dead, Changeling Elders and Sorcerers of the Moon work powerful magics to hide a small team of champions as they search out an ancient artefact known as the Stone Of Life and then infiltrate the Bone Citadel and use the stone to fight and finally defeat The Dead King. With the final destruction of The Dead King, his undead abominations succumb to oblivion and the world is saved. History records the “Champions of Dorvach” as five brave individuals, one from each of the Ashur races: The Changeling spy Laer’dis, the Dwarven defender Gerl Hammerwrit, the Draconian holy warrior Tava-Lor, the Elven sorcerer Meishri and the Landris battle-lord Noxann. RC0: (13,000 years ago) The Great Unification: After the end of bitter civil war among the Changeling peoples a new government is established called The Grey. Among some of the main accomplishments of The Grey is the lasting peace between all Changelings (still in effect after 13,000 years) and the Changerian Unification Calendar. RC11700 (1,300 years ago) Draconian Invasion: The Draconians launch an attack against the other Ashur, later known as The War Of The Dragon. The Draconians believe they are the rightful rulers of the world and attempt to subvert the other races by force. RC11750 (1,250 years ago) Dragons Wrath: fifty years into the war, the ruling council of the Draconians, known as The Eternum; summon forth a powerful being known as The Mighty Gargan. Lord of the Dragons, all of the massive winged beasts flocked to his banner and caused massive damage across orlia. RC11780 (1,220 years ago) End of The War Of The Dragon: The Draconians are defeated when a series of co-ordinated Changeling, Landrissian, Elven and Dwarven attacks weaken them giving a young elven prince known as Darkstrider to capture The Mighty Gargan deep beneath the earth. The Draconains are pushed back to the Isle of the Dragon and all nine members of the Eternum are executed for war crimes. The victory is less than total however, and the minds of the eldest of the Ashur worried that the Draconians were almost powerful enough to stand along against the other four Ashur. RC12042 (958 years ago) The War of Ages: after two-hundred and sixty-two years of peace, a dispute over territory between the Elves and Dwarves erupts into all-out war, known later as The War Of Ages. Changelings side with The Elves in the conflict and the Landris ally with the Dwarves. The recovering Draconians refuse to get involved. RC12063 (937 years ago) Genocide: The Elves, loosing the war despite their magical superiority; release a magical plague upon the Landris, the mighty giants who allied with the Dwarves in the War of Ages. With no way to defend themselves, the Landris were exterminated completely with the death of the last Landris in RC12063. RC12198 / -552 IY (802 years ago) End of The War of Ages / Creation of The Deadlands: One hundred and thirty-five years after the death of the Landris, the Dwarves launch a massive counter-attack against the elves in the North of Orlia, right into the capital of Elven Civilisation. A devastating blast not only destroyed the core of the Elven civilisation, but also wiped out 52% of the entire Elven race and 38% of the entire Dwarven race. What was once known as Shangri'La became The Deadlands. The War of Ages ends with the surrender of the Fair Folk. The Changelings vanish rather than surrender; retreating to their secret continent of Aralcon. The then king of the Elves, king Dalamarn; is wiped out in the attack, succeeding his son, Prince Darkstrider to the throne. The oldest Imperial records date back to this year, being the end of a great “dark age”, as no records were available before -552 IY. RC12200 / -550 IY (800 years ago) Elven Exile: King Darkstrider and his people are exiled to the land of Ath by the King of the Dwarves, Bolthar II. Though the reasoning has been lost in the mists of time; Darkstrider actually volunteered exile for his people as a means of a continued peace between the races. Darkstrider is considered a hero by his people and a respected leader even by the Dwarves of the Underealm. TIMELINE, Modern (To be Written) The Novel 'The Darkest Knight' takes place in the year RC13000 / 250 IY. Navigation Back to Darkest Knight infobase Back to Dark Times Saga Infobase Category:Fan Fiction